


The Fall

by SassyCC



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited love kind of, Yearning, also peep the icarus reference, my friends it's yearning hours, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC
Summary: Barry's hopelessly in love with Lup
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 5





	The Fall

Love was like fire.

This was the conclusion Barry had come to a little past two a.m., lying alone in his cabin aboard the Starblaster. And he was in love. He was horribly, terribly, tirelessly, hopelessly in love. And it burned.

It burned him from the inside out and then from the outside in, coating his insides in gasoline and then striking the match to set it ablaze. It singed him when he wasn’t looking and seared him when he was. And it burned.

_She_ burned. Like the sun on the most gorgeous summer day or the hearth on a frigid winter’s eve, warmth radiated out from every inch.

And when she touched you? The sting of a friendly slap accompanied by gorgeous, jubilant laughter, or the teasing tap on the opposite shoulder of a small prank? Every graze sent sparks so real Barry was sure that if he rolled back the sleeves of his uniform, he’d find tiny burn marks dotted amongst his freckles.

Even looking at her – it was nearly fatal. One side glance was often all Barry could muster lest he let his stare rest on his sun.

It begged the question: did she burn others like this? Did others fear melted wings?

Or was it only him who burned?


End file.
